


flight

by larakez



Series: vault of klance drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Laith, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the team - Freeform, i’m a sap so there you go, klance, krolia is here but barely, lance and keith love each other very much, red lion - Freeform, very short and sweet i guess, very very cheesy i’m not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakez/pseuds/larakez
Summary: Keith is flying through the air.Or, rather, he’s falling with arms stretched out above him, a reflection of the position he was in while he gripped on the side of the destroyed ship like his life depended on it.And, in fact, it had.





	flight

Keith is flying through the air. 

Or, rather, he’s falling with arms stretched out above him, a reflection of the position he was in while he gripped on the side of the destroyed ship like his life depended on it. 

And, in fact, it had. 

His hood had slipped off hours ago, between fighting a small battalion of Zarkon’s men and downloading the information Kolivan needed, and he could feel the icy sharpness of the planets wind hitting his face like glass. 

He’d never been great with the cold. 

Everything around him was a blurred mess, and the only thing he could hear in his ears was the echo of his mothers painful scream, as if the very sound had be ripped out of her throat. 

Keith realised, belatedly, why she made that noise. 

Today was, then, his final mission. He wished, surprisingly, that it wasn’t. Death had never scared him, he’d accepted what being part of the Blades meant long ago, but the strange feeling of regret that he felt plugging his chest felt almost consuming in its power. 

That was, until a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes flashed across his mind, and everything softly clicked into place, the warmth of remembrance contrasting the harsh cold that seeped through his suit. 

He shut his eyes and thought of him, his smiles and the way he laughed. Thought of his courage and the soft whispers during diplomatic dinners, the exclamations and large movements that commanded everyone in the room. 

Your life flashes before your eyes, they say, when you’re dying. 

Keith isn’t sure if this is what they meant. 

There’s a loud noise above him, guttural, but Keith can’t make it out, not with the air whipping past his ears and the adrenaline that’s coursing through his whole body. 

He hears the sound again, stronger, and the light that had been beating down on Keith’s face, cold to the touch, completely unlike Earth’s own sun in the pale pink shades that coat the planets surface. 

Keith open’s his eyes, and the blue he saw so perfectly in his own mind are now right there, face to face with him, terrifyingly beautiful in that determined way of his. 

A perfect hallucination, then. One made for Keith’s comfort in his final moments. 

The person Keith’s adoration belongs to, completely and wholeheartedly. 

“Keith!” The hallucination screams, arm reaching and wrapping around his torso in a tight embrace as they tumble mid air. 

The touch startles Keith, his eyes widen as he looks beyond the blue helmet and into those blue eyes that look so frighteningly angry. 

Not a perfect hallucination, then. 

“Lance?” He screams back, over the roar, as if he wouldn’t recognise the one man he always would, no matter the circumstance. 

There’s a sudden shift in the air, and they’re not falling quite as fast as they were, the drop feels less like a drop and more like a gradual descend, until their feet touch the dewy green grass. 

Keith’s legs are shaking. Lance’s are too. 

They don’t stay upright, but their embrace does not waver, and they collapse onto their padded knees holding tight. 

Lance rips the helmet off of his head revealing tracks of crystal coloured tears running down his cheeks, as if his blue eyes really were made of pools of water. 

“Keith! Oh my god.” Lance says it in a way that mirrors his mother’s scream, only it comes out as a cracked whisper. 

“Lance?” Keith says, just as soft, his hands moving to Lance’s head so that his fingers could curl into those brown curls. “What are you doing here?” 

Lance holds his gaze for a moment, eyes unwavering, before his head is dropping into the side of Keith’s neck, forehead pressed into his flushed skin. 

“I could feel the bond fading,” he murmurs, beats later, “and I had to do something. Red took control from there.” 

Keith feels himself still shaking, and presses even deeper into Lance’s body. 

“Oh.” 

“Please don’t do that again, Keith. Please.” Lance continues, voice thick like honey. “I can’t— god it felt awful. I thought I’d lost you. That I was too late.” 

Keith makes a soothing noise and presses his mouth to the top of his head, inhaling the smell that had long ago become a comfort. 

“The team?” 

“They’re going to lose it when we get back. We all felt the bond weaken. They’re on their way now.” Keith feels Lance’s lips curl against his skin. “Red’s just too fast for them.” 

He lets out a chuckle, its raw and his breath is still stuttering, but it eases the tension nevertheless, a noise of comfort as they regain their footing. 

They stay silent after that, savouring each other’s breath, listening to their hearts beat, reminding themselves that they’re alive. 

Keith thinks of all that he could’ve lost, and the secret he’d kept so close to his heart all this time, didn’t feel like a secret worth keeping anymore. 

“I could only think of you, when I was falling, only you.” He whispers into the hair he’s still pressing his face to. “You’re my world. I adore you— I could only think of you.” 

Lance sobs, whole body moving, and pulls himself from Keith’s neck to reach his level. “You’re my world too, Keith. You’re my home.” 

And so they kiss, finally, and between the cold pink sun, and the short orange grass, Keith never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and insta with the same name (@laramads)  
if you have any requests or anything like that you can message me on tumblr!!  
thanks for reading :)) 
> 
> also sorry for any errors i’m too tired to edit this anymore,,,, sorry not sorry


End file.
